Track-type machines are in widespread use in construction, mining, forestry, and other similar industries. The undercarriage of such track-type machines utilizes track assemblies, rather than wheels, to provide ground-engaging propulsion. Such track assemblies may be preferred in environments where creating sufficient traction is problematic, such as those frequently found in the industries identified above. Specifically, rather than rolling across a work surface on wheels, track-type machines utilize one or more track assemblies that include an endless loop of coupled track links defining outer surfaces, which support ground-engaging track shoes, and inner surfaces that travel about one or more rotatable track-engaging elements, such as, drive sprockets, idlers, tensioners, and rollers, for example.
Typical track chain assembly designs include a track pin either fixedly or rotatably connected to a pair of chain links and a bushing rotatably positioned between the links and about the track pin. Such track chain assemblies can operate in extremely adverse environments in which track joints may be exposed to various abrasive mixtures of water, dirt, sand, rock or other mineral or chemical elements.
It is desirable to design track chain assemblies such that they can be disassembled for servicing or repair or for replacement. A “master link” can be provided in the series of links comprising the track chain assembly which is configured for this purpose, and a great many different master link designs have been developed over the years.
In one common class of master link designs, one or more teeth are provided on separate link portions which can be mated together such that the teeth interlock with one another. Fasteners such as dowels, bolts, etc. may be used to secure the respective link portions together, and the master link can be positioned in a machine track where it operates in a manner similar to the other standard links. When it is desirable to disassemble the links (e.g. for repair, servicing, shipping, etc.), the fasteners coupling the link portions of the master link together are removed, thereby allowing the track chain assembly to be disassembled by separating the link portions. While the two-part master link approach has proven to be quite useful, the ruggedness of many environments within which tracked machines operate can mandate specialized features for master links, as well as place a premium on durability and service life.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US2008/0174175 is entitled, “Master Link for Machine Track and Method,” and is directed to a master link for a track of a machine that includes a first link member having a profiled surface with a sinusoidal segment defined by a tooth and an adjacent recess. The master link further includes a second link member configured complementarily to the first link member, their respective profiled surfaces together defining a mating interface for transmitting loads therebetween. A machine further includes a track having a single tooth master link wherein profiled surfaces on adjacent link members together define a mating interface for transmitting loads through the track, each of the profiled surfaces having a sinusoidal segment.
There is a continued need in the art to provide additional solutions for a track chain assembly. For example, there is a continued need for a track chain assembly which is readily assembled and mounted to a sprocket of the undercarriage which can maintain adequate engagement therewith over an extended useful life of the track chain assembly.
It will be appreciated that this background description has been created by the inventors to aid the reader, and is not to be taken as an indication that any of the indicated problems were themselves appreciated in the art. While the described principles can, in some respects and embodiments, alleviate the problems inherent in other systems, it will be appreciated that the scope of the protected innovation is defined by the attached claims, and not by the ability of any disclosed feature to solve any specific problem noted herein.